The invention relates to wiring arrangements utilized to electrically connect auxiliary lights into an existing vehicle headlight system.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,772 which discloses a turn signal wiring replacement harness, and to U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,836 which discloses an automatic temperature control system analyzer for an automobile.
Heretofore, in order to connect auxiliary lights into an existing vehicle headlight system, it has been necessary to cut or splice into the wires of the existing headlight system. Connecting auxiliary light wires by tapping into existing headlight wiring is time consuming and difficult, and can cause the failure of the auxiliary lights or the original headlight system if the wrong wires are tapped into, or if the tapped wire connections are faulty or come undone.
This invention is concerned with this general area, and has among its objects to provide an auxiliary light wiring harness which can be simply connected to a portion of an existing vehicle headlight system in order to eliminate the above noted and other disadvantages of prior art auxiliary light wiring arrangements.